It's a dangerous job
by HollyDavis99
Summary: MIT love their jobs, of course, but theres no denying it can be scary. When things go terribly wrong for one member of the team, how will the whole unit pull together to help out? (i dont really get ratings so i chose M to be safe even though it probably isnt)
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

**Aha this story is my first and it will probably sound like I have a seriously deranged mind, but I just noticed this hasn't been done before:) enjoy xx**

**N.B For the purpose of this story, there was never a mole so kevin is still there. And I forgot about Rob so let's say he's on holiday**

"Where are you, Rachel? The boss is going mad," Janet half hissed down the phone at her best friend.

"Sorry, sorry,"replied Rachel, sounding bored. "I'm just getting out the car, I'll be up in a sec." Rachel got out of the car and pulled out her handbag. She sighed deeply and leant against the door. She hated working when it was warm. She knew Gill wouldn't approve of the short skirt and blouse she was wearing- much too inappropriate- but it was too hot to care. She'd wear what she bloody liked in twenty nine degrees.

"She said she'd be in in a sec," said Janet to a glowering Gill. "I bet she will," Gill fumed. "But only if 'a sec' equals about ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, Rachel breezed into the office. Kevin leaned across his desk towards her as she dumped her bags.

"She's not happy with you," he smirked. He tried, and failed to mimic Gills voice: "she's pushing her luck that rac-" His voice trailed off and he looked sheepish as Gill rounded the slammed open the door of her office.

"Rachel, you've honoured us with your.. What the fuck is that skirt?"

Rachel looked over and gave a glare to Gill that most people would back away from in seconds, but not the boss. She glared back.

"To be fair, ma'am, it is nearly thirty degrees," offered Janet cautiously. She knew Rachel hadn't registered it, but Gill was in a really foul mood.

"I don't care how hot it is, or how good she looks in it, it's not appropriate for work." Gill looked Rachel up and down. With all her faults, she really did like Rachel, and she couldn't be arsed fighting with her. "Don't wear it again tommorow," she sighed.

xXxXx

It was a very unproductive and uneventful morning for Syndicate 9, unless you included Kevin almost falling out a window trying to open it to its maximum setting, and Pete getting upset when his chocolate melting. It was almost twelve when Gill walked out her office, which included the only fan.

"Janet, Rachel, I've got a job for you."she said striding out. "Where are they?" She moaned, knowing perfectly well the answer.

"Bathroom" chorused the well trained unit. They must have to say it once a day.

At that moment, the pair walked back in, chattering and gossiping. Gill cleared her throat pointedly.

"I've got a job for you two. Go arrest a serial rapist would you? It's Syndicate 5's, but they're busy, and well, we clearly aren't so.."

"Fine, yeah," said Janet reaching for the address Gill was handing her.

Rachel pulled a face, which unfortunately Gill saw and questioned.

"It's lunchtime! I'm hungry," she moaned like a child.

Kevin and the rest of the team snickered. They found it amusing how Rachel had to eat her lunch at 12:05 every day.

"Oh, take it with you, buy something, just get out of my hair." Gill sighed exasperatedly, retiring back to her cool office.

"Cheer up pal," Janet said to Rachel, who was pouting at the office door. "I know a nice little deli on the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes and a sandwich and cookie later, Rachel was much more content.

"I love arresting people," she smiled happily.

"I know you do," replied Janet wisely, glancing across from the drivers seat. "You're good at it."

"Is this it?" Asked Rachel. An untidy semi detached lay in front of them, paintwork peeling and lawn over grown. There were boards across a few of the windows, and there were lots of tiles missing from the roof.

"Yep. Nice place, isn't it?" Janet joked.

She opened the car door and stepped out. Rachel followed suit.

"Phone?" Janet asked

"Check"

"Cuffs?"

"Check"

"Gloves and bags?"

"Check"

"Go for it then Rach," smiled Janet. She was happy for Rachel to take the lead, she knew how much she enjoyed it.

xXxXx

The inside of the house was just as unloved as the outside. Rubbish littered the floor and pilled up the walls in some areas. Unwashed plates were loaded into the sink, and Rachel could hear the scratching of rats. She and Janet creeped around the house after breaking open the door, but it didn't seem like anyone was home.

"It stinks in here," said Janet as they reached the bedroom.

"It does everywhere," said Rachel, who Janet noticed had been gagging a lot as they walked round.

"I don't think anyone's home, I don't think they have been for a while. He's scarpered." Janet mused.

"No," said Rachel. "I think he's here, I can feel it."

Janet looked at Rachel strangely. "You're a funny one, you. I'm going to ring Gill, tell her to inform Syndicate 5 the place looks empty."

Rachel was opening all the drawers and wardrobes, and peering under the bed. She wasn't listening.

"When you're done being nosy, I'll be by the car. Okay?"

Rachel nodded, and smacked her head against the underside of shelf she was examining. Janet laughed, and walked outside.

Rachel felt her head for a lump. She had hit it really hard, it was throbbing like hell. She leant forwards against the wall. Suddenly, she felt a whack to the back of the head near where she hit it before. She thought it felt like a baseball bat, but she didn't have time to think much before everything went black.

**Sorry it's short, I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel felt a sharp pain in her side, and that brought her round. Her hands weren't tied, but she was sat,tied tightly to something that felt like a pole. She wasn't in the place she was knocked out in, she figured that quickly. It was dark, damp and cool-cellar like, she decided. She could see, but only the outlines of things. She checked her glowing watch: 1:40. She suddenly felt very scared and afraid. She was alone, she thought, and a cellar is not a good place to be so. She optimistically checked her pockets for her phone. Not there- well, it was worth a try.

A light snapped on, and she , saw a man walk down the stairs. He walked casually towards her. She was slightly comforted by the knowledge he wasn't carrying any weapons. He was tall and fairly skinny, and in the almost blinding light, Rachel would say he looked slightly older than her, maybe late thirties. He had beady black eyes and short brown hair.

"What, the fuck, were you doing, in my house?" He breathed. He sounded out of breath, and his hands, balled into fists, were trembling.

Rachel couldn't have found the words to speak if she'd wanted to. She was terrified, her breath kept catching in her throat and she was sweating. She felt sick-no more than sick. She held back her glossy hair and leant over and vomited over the hard concrete. The man acted like he didn't notice. "I'll ask again.." Said the man. His fingers were walking seductively up past her knee, she tried to brush them away but he continued.

"I'm part of the MMP," she whispered hoarsely. "DC Rachel Bailey."

"A copper huh?" He said disdainfully. "Scum, you are. All the more reason."

It was then Rachel really began to panic. She must have been in there almost an hour, why hasn't Janet come? Maybe she couldn't, Rachel thought. Maybe the house was blocked in somehow. Maybe she wasn't in the house at all.

Attempting to throw all these thoughts away, she cleared her throat, trying not to vomit again. "Reason...for what?" she asked innocently, though she thought she knew the answer. It was just too terrible to think about.

"To rape you, of course.." replied the man, beginning to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Janet was stood against her car bonnet, wondering how long it could take someone to search a small semi. She knew Rachel enjoyed a good poke around, she had often named it one of 'the perks of the job', but an hour? It seemed rather excessive.

Janet pulled out her phone to see if Rachel had text her. Nothing. She speed dialled her number and waited. It went straight through to answer phone, which in hindsight, Janet thought should have set alarm bells ringing. Rachel never missed a call.

Janet sighed and stood up. Her head was spinning and her hands were slick with sweat. It was too warm. She walked up to the door they bust earlier. It was shut, as she remembered, but even with large amounts of force from her shoulders it came nowhere near to moving.

Janet was worried. Really worried. The door had swung open an hour ago, there must be something blocking it. She leant against it, trying to hear a sound, a scuffle, a creak, anything.

She heard a shriek. Not a loud one, or a distinct one-it was muffled, but definetly a shriek. It could have been Rachel, but maybe not. She listened closer. Nothing.

Janet couldn't decide what to do for the best. She walked back to her car and flipped on the air conditioning. She couldn't think straight in the heat. She half wanted to get back in the house, but there was rubbish piled to the sky in the back garden, and she doubted even Mitch could break down the door. Anyway, something told her that would be dangerous.

She also wanted to call Gill, but what could she say? Rachel's been inside a while, I can't open the door and I might of heard a scream? Even in her head she could imagine Gills cackle at the end of the line.

Janet hated being indecisive.

Ten minutes later she had made up her mind. If something was going on, she knew Rachel wouldn't thank her for wasting anymore time. She chose Gills number from her contacts, hovered over call, and clicked it.

"Hiya,"came Gills voice, sounding bored. "What's up?"

"Well," started Janet. "It's probably nothing, but Rach has been in the house on her own for just over an hour, i didn't think anything of it though, because you know how long she likes to take." Janet could almost hear Gill nodding at the end of the line. "Then I went and tried to open the door, but it was jammed- and I definitely wasn't when I left. And I thought I heard a scream." She added.

"Stay in your car, I'll come over," said Gill after a pause. "And I'll bring someone strong to help. It's a bit vague bit it sounds sort of dodgy, doesn't it?"

"Mm," said Janet, thinking. Maybe the man was in there. They'd searched everywhere from the cellar to the attic, every nook and cranny they could find, but he could have known how to hide. It was his house after all.

Janet's brain began to pound, and was followed quickly by her heart. She was really scared for her best friend. Everything she thought seemed so unlikely, but it was never good to be locked up alone with a rapist.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this is so pathetically short, I'm not great at planning so i just write bits:L**

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes after the call when Gill pulled up next to her. She must have broken every speed limit in Oldham. Janet stepped out of the car, as did Gill and Kevin.

"Kevin? I thought you were bringing someone strong Gill?" Janet tried to joke. Kevin looked hurt and Gill rolled her eyes.

"I know. The others are following yours and Rachel's trend. Been in the bathroom for the past half hour."

They walked up the path together, Kevin with a heavy weight at the fore. He smashed open the door with surprising ease, and they stepped inside. The door had been blocked by a table wedged under the table, Janet noted. Another, unmistakeable muffled scream met their ears.

"That was from below," said Kevin worriedly. "Was it Rachel?"

"I don't know,"said Janet, who was twisting her hands nervously. She looked close to tears.

Another scream sounded, louder this time. The more Janet thought about it, the more it sounded like Rachel.

"Where's the cellar door Jan?" Asked Gill.

xXxXx

They smashed through the next door. It wasn't locked when Janet and Rachel first visited, but it was now. The light was on too. All three people at the top of the stairs wished it wasn't. Then they wouldn't have to see the scene that met their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel was laid on the floor, eyes closed and hair falling over her face. Blood pooled from her knees upwards. Her blouse was ripped in half, and her skirt and underwear were nowhere to be seen. It would have been obvious to an imbecile what had happened.

A man lurked in the shaddows. Gill, at the front of the group could see him, but she bet that Kevin and Janet wouldn't be able to.

Suddenly, Gill almost lost her balance as Janet and Kevin rushed past her towards Rachel. Gill walked down after, trying to detract all attention from herself as she went towards the man. As much hatred as she felt towards him, she thought she could control her actions, and she knew Janet certainly couldn't.

"Benjamin Colton I am arresting you for the rape of DC Rachel Bailey and five other women. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention anything when questioned which you later rely on in court." She said quietly. She cuffed him and led him upstairs. Neither of the other two noticed.

xXxXx

The police car that arrived for Benjamin came much quicker than the ambulance, so after sending him back to the station with much detest in her voice, Gill went back to the cellar. Rachel was still unconscious. Kevin, who Gill thought would stand awkwardly, not knowing where to look or what to do, had rung for an ambulance and now sat stroking her hair. He looked pale and sad, but his eyes were dry. For the first time, Gill felt really proud of him.

Janet knelt, with Rachel's head in her lap. Apart from that, both of them had remembered to keep the crime scene exactly the same, not moving a thing, not even dressing her. Kevin stood up and walked to Gill, who was keeping a reasonable distance away.

"They've taken him away then?" Kevin said. So he had noticed. He sounded more mature and sensible. Almost calm. It had taken a long time for Gill to learn how to control he emotions like that, and here was Kevin, doing it seemingly easily. He glanced at her. "I just didn't want to alarm Janet by saying owt."

"Yeah he's gone" said Gill quite loudly. "I just sent him back now, the little bastard."

"He was here?" Janet looked away from Rachel's pale drawn face for the first time. Her voice sounded choked and trembly.

"Jan, I arrested him, he'll go away for decades for this, I promise." Gill paused. "I didn't want you to see him, this soon, I mean."

"I don't want to see him either," said Janet her voice rising dangerously. "I want to kill him, fucking kill him, how dare he do this to Rach?"

"I know, I know, but that's not going to hel-"

"I don't care he's a fucking twat, and I'm going to rip out his insides when I find him," she almost growled, leaping to her feet. Gill placed her hands on Janet's shaking shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Gill didn't often hug, but when she did, they were good hugs. In the distance, Kevin heard an ambulance wail, and rushed to the door to see if it was for Rachel.

xXxXx

"Could you tell me this young lady's name please?" A doctor said to Kevin when they reached the cellar. One of his colleagues crouched over Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah, um Rachel Bailey." Kevin said quietly. He was trying to act calm and controlled but he could feel himself starting to crumble. He couldn't- he was supposed to be the man in this situation- Janet and Gill were so close to Rachel, they obviously would be devastated, but him? Nobody really knew how much he cared about Rachel. Not really. They guessed he had a crush on her, but that was all. They didn't know that he loved her.

"Rachel?"said the doctor crouched over her limp body. "Rachel, can you hear me?"

There was no answer.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Said Kevin quietly to the doctor. He didn't answer properly. He looked concerned.

"Let's get just Rachel to the hospital." He said, clapping Kevin on the shoulder. He turned to his team. "Now."

**jw, am i right to rate this as M? idk, i dont want to rate it too high so you cant see it, or too low so i get it deleted..**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been ten days since Rachel had been rushed to hospital. She was still unconscious, because the doctor said she had hit her head very hard on the floor. He told Rachel's many visitors he was sure she would come round soon, but that was ten days ago, and many of them were beginning to lose hope.

Janet, Gill, Kevin and Alison visited the most. Between them, they made sure she was never alone.

It was nine o'clock in the morning. Gill and Kevin had just left for their shifts at work, and Alison was due in at lunchtime. Janet sat beside the bed, clutching Rachel's hand tightly. Then it moved. Rachel's hand. It twitched, and sort of quivered. Janet let go quickly. "Rach? Rachel, are you waking up?" She looked up and down her best friend's body, looking for some other signs of life. "Please?"

Ten minutes later, the doctor was on her rounds. She stood looking at Rachel's heartbeat. Janet had excitedly told her what had happened, but the doctor said it was probably nothing, don't get your hopes up. She said it kindly, but Janet was still angry- how could she not get her hopes up?

xXxXx

Her eyes flickered, then opened very slowly, very slightly. She began to feel conscious of the lumpy bed and itchy nightgown. She could feel her limbs and they responded to her brain. She could see the light and all of the wires strapped to her. She could hear the periodic beeping and clicking of machines. She noticed Janet sat to the side of her looking shocked and thrilled. Then came back the memories of what happened, and Rachel closed her eyes again, trying to forget what happened.

She could hear Janet's voice, soft and concerned, but it sounded distant. She opened her eyes again and looked at her. "It'll be okay, Rachel. In time, it'll be okay." Janet realised how patronising she must sound, so she shut up and offered her arms out for a hug.

Rachel didn't react. She just stared up at the ceiling and let tears roll down her face, not even attempting to brush them away. "It won't be okay," she said chokedly. "Just go Janet. I know you're trying, but you can never make this okay."

Janet looked so sad, it broke Rachel's heart even more. She walked out dejectedly, like a puppy who'd lost its home.

xXxXx

Another, different doctor came to visit Rachel that morning. He checked all of her machines, and looked into her eyes with a light. Then he sat down and sighed. "Hi Rachel," he said, looking directly at her. Janet didn't do that. "I'm Dr. Stevenson. How do you feel?"

"Shit," replied Rachel tonelessly and truthfully.

"And how much do you remember, of, of what happened to you?"

"Everything."

"Do you want to talk about it to me?"

"No."

"Another doctor?"

"No."

"Will you talk to the police?"  
"Maybe."  
The doctor sighed again. Rachel could see that she was going to be a trying patient.

"What about your friend outside? Do you want to talk to her? It's good to talk, I'm sure you know that."

Rachel contemplated it. She didn't want to tell anyone, she didn't want people to feel sorry for her or think she was a useless person, like she already felt about herself. But Janet wouldn't judge her- would she? She was being stupid and she knew it. How good friends was she with Janet? She knew she would never judge Janet. She had to trust someone. But that was hard.

Rachel took a deep breath, and tried to be her old strong self. "Ask her in." She demanded to the doctor, who looked pleased. "Tell her I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for taking this long, I've had so much end of term stuff to do sorry:/ to make up for it I've written 3 chapters, even if they are pretty short:) **

**Please review!**

Janet sat down awkwardly in the seat the doctor had just vacated. "I'm sorry," she started. "I get how patronising I was being, I have no idea what you're going through, I'm so sorry." Rachel could tell how upset she had made Janet, and she felt even guiltier. She pushed herself up on her elbows and reached for Janet's hand.

"I'm sorry too," said Rachel. Then she realised why Janet had come in, and what she needed to say. "That twat of a doctor... He wants me to tell you what happened."

Janet was nodding sympathetically. "I don't want to force you Rach, if you're not ready."

Rachel was shaking her head. "I know I only woke up a few hours ago, but I can't think of anything else. I need to say it so maybe I can get it out of my mind."

Rachel looked around the room. When she spoke, she wanted to look anywhere but at Janet. "It can't have been five minutes after you left me, someone came and smacked me on the head with a bat, and I blacked out or sommet. And then, when I woke up, I was in a cellar, I think. I was really scared, and it was all dark and then this man, he came downstairs, and he, he was really angry that I was there. He really hates the police, I made a stupid mistake telling him I was a DC. He kept stroking my hair and telling me that I shouldn't be there. Then his hands moved away from my hair, they were all over my body and I couldn't stop them." Tears rolled down her face. "I couldn't stop him Jan, I was too weak, and I just laid there. I just let him rape me." Rachel was almost hyperventilating.

"I'm going to get a doctor Rachel, try to calm down-" tried Janet, but Rachel grabbed onto Janet's arm.

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry Janet," cried Rachel.

"Why are you sorry? It's that twat who'll be sorry when I get hold of him."

"Where is he?" Asked Rachel. "Who is he? When can I leave this fucking hospital?"

Janet laughed softly. "All in good time pal. Godzilla won't let you be off work for too long."


	9. Chapter 9

Another week later, Rachel was sent home from the hospital. Janet, Alison and Gill made sure she was okay at her flat, and another week after that, she began to come into work.

Everyone thought how well she was coping, and said what an amazing woman she was. Only Rachel knew she wasn't coping. She had scars across her legs and arms and belly, which would remind her of what happened forever. Everytime she closed her eyes she thought about it, everytime she fell asleep, she dreamt about it. Only when she was busy, she forgot. So she decided to go back to work.

It was ten when she walked into the office, which was a surprise to everyone, as she was actually due in at ten. Nobody made a fuss, because Rachel had told Janet to tell everyone not to. She sat down at her desk and waited for something to do. It wasn't long before Gill walked out of her office. "Rachel, good to have you back! Briefing, ten minutes, ok?"

Rachel sat through the briefing quietly, not questioning things like usual, and people noticed. It was understandable, of course, that Rachel wouldn't be her usual self, but the team still found it strange. "Janet, Rachel, Kevin, go down the street, I want to find this car." Ended Gill.

It was two thirty by the time the trio had reached the last house, and Rachel hasn't even mentioned lunch. She hasn't mentioned anything at all, in any house, not a word. They hadn't found out anything, and they were preparing to pack up and go after the last house.

Janet rapped smartly on the door. It was opened by a large, overweight bald man with a scar across one cheek. "Hello, my name is Janet Scott, I'm with the MMP major incident team, we're investigating a robbery, can we come in?" Said Janet clearly.

The man looked shiftily from Janet, to Kevin to Rachel. His body suddenly jolted and he started to run. Kevin started to chase him when he saw a flash of brown hair whip past him, and he stopped. Rachel was a much better runner than him.

He and Janet followed at a steadier pace, down ginnels and roads, parks and lanes. For a large man, he was doing pretty well. In the end Rachel and the rest caught him. She pinned him against a wall and cuffed him. Then Rachel backed away, just as quiet as she had been all day. Kevin went to her as Janet rang for a police car for the man. "You okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Come here," he said leaning in for a hug, but she shrank away small and scared.

"Let's go back," she almost whispered, and Kevin nodded sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Janet? Can I have a word?" Called Gill from her office.

"Yep," replied Janet getting up.

Janet sat down opposite Gill. "How do you think she is?" Said Gill sounding concerned.

Janet looked out of the office towards Rachel, who sat head in hands, shoulders shaking, probably crying. That pretty much summed up what she had to say.

"Not good." Janet said honestly. "She barely said a word from ten till three, and I haven't seen her look up from her desk since then."

"She hasn't talked to you then?" Gill sounded surprised. "She seemed okay when she was at her flat. Not good, but okay. Coping."

Janet shook her head vigorously. "I don't think she was. I stayed over a few times, at her flat and the hospital and she cried herself to sleep every night, and she kept waking up, screaming. I didn't say anything, I don't think she knows I know.."

Gill and Janet both turned to look at the detective slumped over her desk. Kevin walked over with a cup of tea and some chocolate, and gently shook Rachel's shoulder. Janet and Gill couldn't hear what was being said, but he managed to get Rachel up, drinking tea, and she even smiled at him.

"He's a good lad, isn't he?" mused Gill. "Complete pillock for cases, but his hearts in the right place."

Janet agreed silently. "Shall I take her home?"

Gill thought about it. "No, she can stop at mine for a bit, I'll make sure she's okay. I think we pushed her in at the deep end making her come back to work so soon."


	11. Chapter 11

Gill dashed home whilst Rachel went to pack a bag. Gill quickly washed the wine glasses and plates that littered the house, and made up the spare room.

"Come in kid!" She said when Rachel knocked on the door. "Dump your bag, first door on the left up the stairs."

Rachel nodded gratefully. It was eight o'clock and she'd uttered about ten words all day.

Gill hadn't expected it to be a party having Rachel to stay, but she had expected Rachel to come out from her room. She had gone upstairs and not come down, and Gill hadn't heard any creaking like she normally would if someone was moving around. She decided to go and investigate.

She pushed open the door, but Rachel, who was stood at the window didn't hear or see her. The room was still perfectly tidy; the bed didn't even look sat on. Rachel's bag was placed carefully next to the wardrobe. "Hi Rachel," said Gill quietly, walking towards her. "I was just coming to bed, I wondered if you were okay." Rachel turned towards her, and Gill was upset, but not surprised to see she was crying. She had her arms crossed, and her fingers were gently stroking the bruises on her wrists. "Come here, come sit with me and we can talk, yeah?" Said Gill, sitting on the bed and patting the space next to her.

"I didn't want to cause trouble for you by coming down." Said Rachel, her old happy, sarcastic voice replaced by a miserable toneless one. "I've cause too much trouble already." She sat down anyway and Gill cautiously put her arm around her. Rachel tried to wriggle away but Gill held on. "You cause trouble for me most of the time kid. But not at the moment. This is not your fault, ok? Never think that."

Rachel nodded, unconvinced, but she stopped shaking and trying to get away from Gill's arm.

"I'm not going to make you come to work for a while," Gill continued. "But I'll bring files home, if you want. And you can talk to me anytime. "

With that, Gill walked back to her own room and got into bed. She laid awake for a long time listening to Rachel's muffled sobs and sniffles, but not almost as long as Rachel herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel was starting to become more herself around Gill and Janet again, Gill noticed. She would talk to them more and she looked more comfortable when she was around other people. The team kept visiting, mainly Kevin, and Gill felt sure that Rachel was at her happiest when Kevin was about. He made her laugh and smile just like she used to, and she talked almost too much when he was there. They weren't mean and catty with each other like before either.

But when nobody was around, or if Gill was and Rachel didn't notice, she became quiet and sad again. Every night she would cry, but Gill didn't have the heart nor the bottle to go in and comfort her.

One night, almost a month after she had begun staying at Gills, Rachel knocked on the door of Gill's bedroom. "Come in," said Gill, who was stood by the mirror removing her make up. "Hiya kid, you okay?"

"I was wondering," said Rachel, "if I could come back to work."

Gill thought a moment. "Sure, if that's what you want. Is it what you want?"

"I don't want to sit and do nothing." Replied Rachel. "I think I should go back."

"Okay then, you can come back tomorrow. Come and give us a hug, it'll be great to have you back." Said Gill. She had become surprisingly motherly since Rachel had come to stay.

Whilst Rachel was hugging her, Gill felt the familiar feeling of Rachel's shoulders shaking, and tears wetting the side of her neck. She pulled away and looked at Rachel.

"I'm sorry," said Rachel. "I'm sorry."

Rachel ran down the stairs two at a time and grabbed her bag from the hook. She slammed the door and took off in her car that had been parked outside Gill's for over a month. Gill followed, shouting Rachel's name. She saw the car speed away. "Shit," she muttered. She pulled out her phone and rang Janet, explaining. "I don't know where she's going, but i think she'll do something stupid!" Finished Gill.

"I'm on my way to yours," came Janet's reply. "I'll try to ring her."

Rachel didn't answer any of Janet or Gills calls, which wasn't very unexpected. She sped down road after road, not knowing really where to go. She hasn't left the house in ages.

In the end, Rachel drove to a pub just out of town, in which she knew none of her friends would be. She drank even more than usual, if that could be imagined, and didn't stumble out until closing time.

Meanwhile, Janet and Gill grew concerned. They drove silently and slowly around the streets of Oldham, looking for any sign of Rachel. They briefly visited pubs and bars, and rang all of their friends to see if she was there. Not even Kevin had heard from her.

They reached the pub, that Rachel had been in, and Janet recognised her car. they jolted into the carpark. "Rach!" Shouted Janet. "What are you doing?" Rachel didn't reply. She was sat in her car. She didn't even look at Gill or Janet. It was like she didn't realise they were there.

She started the engine, and Gill pulled Janet away. "Rachel, what are you doing, stop!" She cried.

Rachel looked determined. She drove forwards, fast into the wall of the pub. The building seemed to shake with the impact. The front of the car was crushed and smoking. Janet ran to the car and Gill pulled out her phone, dialling 999. "Ambulance, police, please, car crash.. It doesn't look good..."


	13. Chapter 13

12 months later...

"Kevin Lumb!" Shouted Gill angrily.

"Uh-oh." Said Mitch looking up. "What have you done now wonder boy?"

"I dunno," said Kevin walking through.

"Kevin, how many times have I shown you this button?" Said Gill, jabbing her finger at the spell check icon

"A lot," confessed Kevin.

"Use it then. And where's Janet? Come to think of it, where's Rachel?"

"Guess," said Kevin. "Bathroom."

Gill didn't mind all that much. They weren't busy. She'd come to close to losing Janet, and especially Rachel, to ever be angry at them.

Twelve months had passed since Rachel crashed her car. Six of them months had been spent by Rachel in hospital, but she was better now. She had been counselled and comforted by doctors and friends alike, and was now almost 'back to normal'. Everyone told her how lucky she had been, and she agreed. But Rachel thought the things she was luckiest with was having such amazing people to help her throughout the most difficult parts in her life.

THE END

I'm not really that pleased with the ending, it's a bit rushed and I ran out of ideas. I think I'm going to start a Harry Potter fic soon so watch this space:))


End file.
